


Và con đường ngày xưa lá đổ

by windrelyn



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Multi, Psychotic Erestor, Slice of Life, Suicide Attempt, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrelyn/pseuds/windrelyn
Summary: Những mẩu chuyện trong một thị trấn mù sương lạnh lẽo, xoay quanh mưa và hình hài của kí ức.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Erestor/Glorfindel, Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Lấy cảm hứng từ ca khúc Thành phố buồn của nhạc sĩ Lam Phương. Bối cảnh trong fic hơi cũ kĩ một tí, thời còn liên lạc bằng điện thoại bàn và thư là chủ yếu, do bạn tác giả không thích quá nhiều máy móc thiết bị =))

**Một.**

_Thành phố nào nhớ không em_  
_Nơi chúng mình tìm phút êm đềm_  
_Thành phố nào vừa đi đã mỏi_  
_Đường quanh co quyện gốc thông già._

Erestor đứng chôn chân trên bậc thềm rêu phong cũ kĩ, bất lực nhìn màn mưa giăng trắng xoá trước mặt. Mùi âm ẩm dậy lên khi nước ngấm vào tàn tích phía sau anh, len lỏi qua từng kẽ gạch ngả màu và từng thanh xà gỗ mủn nát, nỗ lực xoá đi những dải hoa văn khắc chìm còn sót lại. Chàng thanh niên kéo cao cổ áo khoác, hà hơi vào hai bàn tay lạnh cóng, thầm trách mình chủ quan không mang dù. Ở thị trấn này, mưa giông trút xuống bất cứ khi nào chúng muốn, và thường kéo dài đến tận chiều tối. Hai chân anh đã bắt đầu tê mỏi vì đứng lâu, vì cái lạnh ẩm, và vì tin tức từ lá thư buồn thảm lúc sáng – nguyên nhân chính khiến anh rời nhà để vơ vẩn không mục đích khắp phố, và rồi phải trú nhờ căn biệt thự hoang tàn gần công viên.

Mưa mỗi lúc một nặng hạt. Khoảng sân gạch đầy cỏ dại giờ đã phủ thêm một tầng lá úa sũng nước. Erestor cố không nhìn đám ốc sên khổng lồ đang chậm rãi bò lên thân cột (có lẽ chúng đã gây dựng cả một vương quốc trong hàng giậu nhiều năm không cắt tỉa). Mắt anh nhức nhối, đầy ứ những dòng lệ cố nén từ sáng tới giờ. Lúc này đây, giữa cơn mưa xối xả và tàn tích hiếm người lai vãng, anh hoàn toàn có thể bật khóc, xả hết mọi bức bối trong lòng. Song anh chọn tiếp tục dằn nén. Bởi chút lòng tự tôn còn sót lại của một nhà văn nổi tiếng lạnh lùng vô cảm, hoặc bởi anh luôn khao khát được khóc thật khẽ trên một bờ vai ấm áp thay vì gào thét trong cô độc.

Nhà văn tóc đen chọn một góc hiên chưa bị mưa tạt quá nhiều, tránh xa lũ ốc sên nhớp nháp, ngồi xuống vùi mặt vào hai đầu gối. Không còn tâm trí đâu nghĩ về chữ nghĩa cùng những bản thảo dở dang, anh để khuôn mặt của người duy nhất mình quan tâm chiếm trọn dòng suy tưởng. _Ước gì con được gặp thầy lần cuối._ Erestor lẩm bẩm, nhớ lại cuộc cãi vã khủng khiếp của họ hai năm trước, cũng như việc anh đã thu dọn đồ đạc chuyển đến thành phố heo hút này ngay trong đêm, cách chỗ thầy hai đầu đất nước. _Giờ có bắt tàu trở về cũng không kịp. Lá thư này được viết từ một tuần trước._ Chàng thanh niên cắn môi, siết tay đến khi da thịt đau nhức.

Tiếng mưa gõ đều đều chợt nhỏ dần, nhỏ dần, rồi không gian rơi hút vào sự thinh lặng mênh mông trống rỗng.

“Cậu gì ơi?”

Erestor nghĩ mình bị ảo giác nên không đáp lời, vẫn tiếp tục chìm đắm trong thế giới trắng xoá mình tự dựng lên. Cho đến khi một bàn tay đặt nhẹ lên vai anh, hơi ấm kì lạ xuyên qua lớp vải áo ướt lạnh. Anh chầm chậm ngẩng lên. Qua màn tóc mái loà xoà, thứ đầu tiên anh thấy là đôi mắt xám khói đang đăm đăm nhìn mình qua cặp kính trễ.

“Cậu ổn không?” Người đó hỏi khẽ, nhích lại gần Erestor thêm một chút. Anh cảm nhận được nỗi lo lắng _rất thật_ toát ra từ giọng anh ta, thay vì sự lo lắng nhạt thếch, giả dối của những kẻ muốn chứng tỏ mình là người tốt. Chàng thanh niên gật đầu, cố không để nỗi uể oải buồn thảm kéo chùng giọng mình xuống. “Tôi ổn. Cảm ơn anh.”

“Tôi không nghĩ căn biệt thự này còn người thăm viếng. Hẳn là cậu bị mắc mưa, thời tiết mùa này thật khó lường. Cậu ngồi đây lâu chưa?” Người đối diện hỏi tiếp, đẩy nhẹ gọng kính về đúng vị trí. Sau một hồi quan sát, Erestor đoán người này không phải bác sĩ thì cũng là luật sư. Phong thái điềm đạm, sự ân cần, vẻ lịch lãm nhưng không phô trương của anh ta làm anh lập tức có cảm tình, thậm chí yên tâm lạ lùng.

“Khoảng hai tiếng. Tôi cũng không nghĩ có người phát hiện ra mình.” Erestor nhún vai, đột nhiên muốn gạt đi những giọt mưa li ti vương trên mái tóc đen huyền của người nọ.

Anh ta mỉm cười, lơ đãng giũ nhẹ cây dù đẫm nước rồi kéo chiếc cặp đen vào sát mình. “Thỉnh thoảng tôi lại ghé qua đây. Căn biệt thự này từng thuộc về cha nuôi tôi… trước khi ông ấy phát điên tự nhốt mình trong phòng và phóng hoả. Dòng họ ông có nỗi ám ảnh khôn nguôi với lửa.” Người đó hất mặt về phía những khung cửa sổ vỡ nát, nhuốm đen, xa hơn nữa là đống đổ nát ngổn ngang thấp thoáng sau màn cây thường xuân. “Năm đó tôi mới bảy tuổi.”

“Tôi xin lỗi vì đã khơi gợi những kí ức buồn. Nếu anh không muốn kể thì cũng không sao.” Erestor ái ngại nói, dễ dàng nhận ra nỗi phiền muộn sâu thẳm trong đôi mắt xám như sương chiều.

“Không hẳn. Đôi lúc tôi cảm thấy cần kể với ai đó, họ có thể lắng nghe hoặc không. Giống như một cách tự làm mình khuây khoả.” Anh ta quay lại nhìn thẳng vào mắt Erestor. “Kí ức là những cái bóng chỉ xuất hiện khi màn đêm phủ xuống tâm tưởng. Chúng có thể hoành hành trong quãng thời gian đó, nhưng sẽ tan biến ngay khi bình minh đến.”

“Vậy có lẽ bình minh của tôi không bao giờ đến.” Chàng thanh niên nghe giọng mình bắt đầu trượt đi. Người đối diện nhướng mày. _Ngươi không nên chia sẻ quá nhiều với kẻ lạ mặt tình cờ đi ngang, Eres. Ngươi vẫn chưa học được gì từ quá khứ sao?_ Giọng nhắc nhở vọng trong đầu Erestor át cả tiếng mưa. Lấy lại vẻ mặt dửng dưng xã giao thường nhật, anh ngồi thẳng người và tìm cách đổi đề tài: “Anh kể mình đã sống ở đây từ nhỏ, nhưng nghe giọng anh không giống cư dân thị trấn cho lắm. Pha chút ngữ điệu phương Nam, nếu tôi không lầm.”

“Cậu tinh tế đấy. Thực ra sau khi cha nuôi mất, tôi được một người họ hàng miền Nam đón về. Tôi mới quay lại thị trấn hồi đầu năm, chạy trốn vài thứ không tiện kể chi tiết.” Người kia chống tay ngồi xuống sát bên anh như thể hai người đã là bạn từ lâu.

“Còn có thứ đáng sợ hơn kí ức ám ảnh sao?”

“Hiện thực.” Anh ta thở dài, vuốt mái tóc đen chớm ướt về phía sau, để lộ vầng trán cao. “Không như bóng ma kí ức chỉ có thể hù doạ và làm ta mất tập trung, hiện thực vẫn đang sống, đang cựa quậy như một con mãnh thú chực vồ lấy ta bất cứ lúc nào. Tôi không muốn trốn nó cả đời, nhưng mọi sự dồn dập quá làm tôi có cảm giác mình cần một nơi thoáng đãng… một trạm nghỉ đến khi lấy lại tinh thần. Lúc đó tôi sẽ quyết định mình làm gì tiếp theo.”

“Nói như anh, chúng ta đều là những kẻ chạy trốn. Chỉ hiềm tôi không biết mình sẽ ở lại trạm dừng này bao lâu.” Erestor cười nhẹ, đột nhiên muốn được ngả đầu vào bờ vai bên cạnh. Từ những nếp áo kia toả mùi bạc hà nồng nồng, mùi gỗ ấm áp và mùi trà êm dịu, còn có hương hoa gì đó rất quen mà Erestor tạm thời chưa nhớ ra. Anh có cảm tưởng mình từng gặp anh ta ở một nơi nào đó rất xa xôi – cõi mộng hoặc thế giới nào đó không có mưa giăng gió thốc, bốn mùa đều ngập trong nắng vàng rực rỡ. Anh khép mắt, không hiểu sao thoáng tưởng tượng ra người bên cạnh trong bộ áo chùng giáo sĩ, lặng lẽ lật giở những trang sách ố màu, trên những bậc thềm tu viện cổ kính đẫm nắng chiều.

“Xin lỗi, tôi quên mất phép lịch sự căn bản.” Người bên cạnh đột nhiên vỗ trán. “Tôi là Elrond Peredhel, hiện đang làm việc ở bệnh viện thị trấn. Ban nãy tôi tình cờ đi ngang, nhìn thấy cậu ngồi gục đầu trong căn nhà hoang nên đến xem thử. Cậu không sao là tốt rồi – ý tôi là về phương diện sức khoẻ.”

“Erestor, nhà văn. Họ thì… gia đình đã bỏ rơi tôi từ nhỏ nên tôi cũng không muốn mang cái họ ấy nữa.” Erestor đáp. Tâm trí anh đang vô thức nhẩm đi nhẩm lại tên của người kia như thể đó là khúc kinh cầu Chúa.

“Erestor, cây bút quen thuộc của mục truyện ngắn trên báo H. sao?”

“Đó chỉ là một mớ ngẫu hứng lộn xộn. Hẳn anh đã nghe những tin đồn không hay về tôi trong giới trí thức.” Erestor cựa quậy vẻ không thoải mái. Anh không thích nhắc đến công việc của mình, nhất là với người lạ mới quen. Phần vì anh vừa vào tầm ngắm của một gã biên tập xấu tính. Chỉ cần nghe những tràng xì xào sau lưng, anh cũng đoán được tờ báo lá cải của hắn đang bôi nhọ mình thế nào. Phần vì công việc luôn gợi nhắc anh về _thầy._ Động lực duy nhất để anh cầm bút đã tan biến khỏi thế giới này một tuần trước, trong căn nhà họ chung sống suốt mười năm, chỉ vì một tình yêu đơn phương lún sâu vào tuyệt vọng. Nghĩ đến đó, anh không kìm nổi một cơn rùng mình. Anh sợ hãi cái kết giống như thầy – trong cô độc và bi ai, như một sự trừng phạt vì hai năm trước anh đã đoạn tuyệt với thầy.

“À, tôi vốn ghét báo lá cải. Toàn những kẻ ngồi lê đôi mách ác ý. Nhưng truyện của cậu thì tôi theo dõi không sót số nào. Không ngờ đất nước này quá nhỏ bé, hoặc do Chúa đã sắp đặt cuộc gặp gỡ này.” Elrond bật cười, vỗ nhẹ lưng Erestor. Nhà văn tóc đen thốt nhiên thấy má mình nóng bừng không rõ nguyên do. Đây không phải lần đầu tiên có người nhận ra anh ngoài phố, song Elrond đem lại một cảm giác rất khác, mà anh vẫn chưa thể tìm được từ ngữ thích hợp để diễn tả.

“Dạo gần đây quá nhiều chuyện xảy ra, nên tôi viết chậm hơn xưa.” Erestor buột miệng. Giọng nói trong đầu anh lại thét lên cảnh báo, song anh phớt lờ nó.

“Đó là lẽ thường tình. Tôi có người bạn là nhạc sĩ, cậu ta thường bảo ‘nghệ thuật không phải thứ sữa bò có thể vắt ra mỗi ngày’. Tôi không hiểu cặn kẽ tình hình, cũng không có ý tọc mạch, nhưng dễ thấy cậu đang có tâm trạng rất nặng nề. Nếu cậu hỏi lời khuyên từ một bác sĩ, thì tôi đề nghị cậu nên dành thời gian nghỉ ngơi thả lỏng. Đi dạo hằng ngày cũng tốt, nhưng nhớ mang dù để không bị mắc kẹt ở nhà hoang.”

Câu cuối của vị bác sĩ làm Erestor bất giác mỉm cười. Không hiểu sao cuộc trò chuyện dưới mái hiên rỏ nước của căn biệt thự từng có người tự thiêu, bên cạnh lũ ốc sên nhớp nháp lại khiến anh thoải mái hơn bất kì lời khuyên văn vẻ nào. “Cảm ơn anh. Tôi không làm mất thời gian của anh chứ, bác sĩ?” Erestor chỉ cái ô gấp dựng trên bậc thềm. “Anh lẽ ra có thể rời khỏi đây bất cứ lúc nào.”

“Với điều kiện có cậu đi cùng.” Elrond đứng lên, phủi bớt nước trên gấu quần mình rồi bung dù. “Khi biết cậu ổn, tôi đã định hỏi cậu có muốn về chung dù với tôi không, ai ngờ lại bị cuốn vào câu chuyện. Mưa kiểu này đến tối mới tạnh, cậu không chờ được đâu.”

“Nhưng…” Erestor dợm nói. Trái tim anh đang lạc nhịp.

“Đừng ngại. Tôi thích trò chuyện với cậu. Từ lúc chuyển đến đây tôi không giao du nhiều, mỗi ngày chỉ xoay quanh bệnh nhân, bệnh án và tiền thuê nhà. Ngày xưa tôi cũng muốn trở thành một nhà văn, nhưng vì vài lí do mà giấc mơ ấy đã sớm tan vỡ.” Vị bác sĩ vén lọn tóc đen qua mang tai, đoạn chìa tay cho Erestor: ” Chúng ta mau rời khỏi cái tàn tích ảm đạm đầy ốc sên này thôi.”

“Cảm ơn anh.” Nhà văn tóc đen mỉm cười lần nữa, xách lấy chiếc cặp đen của vị bác sĩ, rồi đặt bàn tay mình vào bàn tay ấm áp chờ sẵn.

“Nhìn đường hộ tôi đấy, tôi chẳng thể thấy xa hơn hai mét với cặp kính bám đầy nước này.” Elrond dặn, đẩy gọng kính lần nữa. Nó có vẻ không yên vị trên sống mũi anh ta được lâu, độ nửa phút lại trễ xuống.

Hai người nép sát vào nhau dưới tán dù hẹp, chầm chậm bước ra màn mưa giăng mờ mịt. Những bậc thang cũ đã trở thành những ghềnh thác đục ngầu đổ xuống mặt sân đầy rêu. Elrond thì thầm gì đó nghe như “Cẩn thận kẻo trượt.” và Erestor cảm nhận được lực siết nhẹ từ tay anh ta. Thế giới xung quanh nhoà thành những đường nét nhoè nhoẹt, xám xịt sau màn mưa, chỉ có sự hiện diện của vị bác sĩ là rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết. Ngoài thầy ra, Erestor chưa từng bắt gặp cảm giác gần gũi, thân quen này ở bất kì ai. Tuy không sùng đạo, nhưng anh bắt đầu nghĩ đúng như Elrond nói, là Chúa đã sắp đặt cuộc gặp gỡ này, và anh trân trọng từng giây từng phút được sánh bước bên vị bác sĩ.

“Nhà cậu ở khúc đường nào, Erestor?” Elrond khẽ hỏi khi hai người ra đến đường chính, bên tay phải là một công viên hiu hắt. Đứng từ đây, họ có thể nhìn thấy phần còn lại của thị trấn nằm dưới dốc đồi, với những mái ngói đỏ nâu trôi bồng bềnh trong biển sương dày đặc. Rặng núi phía xa gần như hoà làm một với bầu trời vần vũ mây xám chì.

Erestor nói địa chỉ căn nhà mình đang thuê. Vị bác sĩ khẽ bật thốt – nửa ngạc nhiên nửa hào hứng. “Hoá ra chúng ta về chung đường”. Cụm _về chung đường_ làm dấy lên trong anh chút xao xuyến khó hiểu. Vào khoảnh khắc ấy, nhà văn tóc đen đồ rằng mối dây liên kết giữa hai người không chỉ được nối liền, mà còn bắt đầu gút chặt lại.

Hai người vòng qua một khúc quanh, quảng trường bên tay trái lờ mờ hiện ra với những thân tùng bách thẳng vút như mũi giáo. Mưa không còn trút xối xả như trước, sương mù là là trườn lên từ dưới đồi như những ngón tay trắng xám vây lấy họ. Erestor hắng giọng, quyết định sẽ thử tin tưởng vào trái tim mình thêm một lần nữa, hệt như thuở nào quyết định nắm lấy bàn tay thầy. “Elrond, giờ tôi không biết phải làm gì.”

“Có vấn đề gì sao? Nếu việc kể ra khiến cậu vơi bớt nỗi phiền muộn thì cứ kể. Tôi sẽ ở bên cậu.”

_Tôi sẽ ở bên cậu._

Chàng thanh niên nghĩ dòng lệ nóng hổi, mặn chát đang dâng lên phủ ngập mắt mình, hoặc cũng có thể là sương khiến cảnh vật xung quanh mờ đi. “Thầy… à cha nuôi tôi vừa mất tuần trước. Sáng nay tôi mới nhận được tin. Tôi không kịp trở về nhìn mặt ông hay đưa tiễn ông lần cuối. Ông là người thân duy nhất của tôi.”

“Tôi rất tiếc.” Elrond ái ngại nói, siết tay anh chặt hơn.

“Tính khí ông hơi thất thường, nhất là từ khi mối quan hệ với _gã đó_ lộ ra. Họ bảo đó là một tai nạn trong lúc cãi vã. Kẻ gây chuyện không bị truy tố, vì gốc gác của hắn…” Nước nhỏ giọt lách tách từ tán dẻ gai u buồn trên đầu họ. Erestor nghe giọng mình lạc đi. Giọt lệ đầu tiên rơi xuống thấm vào lớp vải đen. “T-tôi chỉ nghĩ… nếu mình không bỏ đi, hẳn ông ấy vẫn còn một điểm tựa, ông sẽ không đánh cược cả danh dự lẫn sinh mạng với một mối quan hệ như thế… tôi biết ông yêu gã đó bằng cả trái tim…”

Cây dù tuột khỏi tay Elrond, rơi xuống thảm cỏ ướt đầm bên vệ đường. Mưa chỉ còn là vài giọt lây rây như sương giá, không đủ thấm qua lớp vải áo. Màn sương là là ban nãy giờ đã dâng cao đến ngọn cây, nối liền trời và đất thành một khung vòm trắng tuyền, với những hành lang hư ảo trải dài bất tận.

“Erestor.” Elrond gọi khẽ. Chưa kịp phản ứng, anh đã thấy mình lọt thỏm trong vòng tay người đối diện. Hai cơ thể ướt mưa nép vào nhau, sát đến mức người này cảm nhận được tiếng tim người kia gấp áp, và từng nhịp thở của họ như quyện làm một. “Xin lỗi, tôi chỉ có thể làm thế này. Tôi hiểu không gì có thể xoa dịu nỗi đau mất mát trong cậu, nhưng xin cậu đừng tự trách mình vì một chuyện diễn ra ngoài tầm kiểm soát. Nếu cậu cần một bờ vai để khóc, thì tôi tình nguyện.”

“Chúng ta mới gặp nhau chưa đầy một giờ.” Erestor cố nói giữa từng đợt thổn thức, trong khi vẫn bấu chặt lấy lưng áo người kia. “Sao anh lại…”

Chàng thanh niên không nói được hết câu. Hơi ấm ấy, sự chân thành tuyệt đối ấy, cái ôm siết thật chặt ấy sắp thiêu đốt trái tim anh, rút sạch không khí khỏi phổi anh, khiến mọi lời lẽ đều tắc nghẹn trong cổ.

Elrond dường như đọc được suy nghĩ trong anh. Vị bác sĩ khẽ cười: “Vì tôi luôn có cảm tưởng ở một thế giới nào đó, chúng ta là tri kỉ. Tôi đã biết tên cậu ngay giây phút nhìn thấy cậu ngồi trên bậc thềm, Erestor ạ. Vậy nên đối với tôi, đây giống cuộc hội ngộ với bạn cũ hơn là cuộc gặp tình cờ, dè dặt của hai kẻ xa lạ.”

.

.

**Hai.**

_Chiều đan tay nghe nắng chan hoà_  
_Nắng hôn nhẹ làm hồng môi em_  
_Mắt em buồn, trong sương chiều anh thấy đẹp hơn._

“Một gã mặt dày vô liêm sỉ, ăn chơi trác táng, với nụ cười đểu giả ám muội khó coi, thêm mái tóc vàng loè loẹt ngu ngốc mà hắn thường vuốt lấy vuốt để, dẫu chẳng có ai thèm chú ý ngoài mấy goá phụ trung niên. Tôi có cảm giác hắn luôn cần một cú đấm vào giữa sống mũi. Đêm hôm trước lũ bạn bè vô ý thức của hắn còn tổ chức tiệc tùng ầm ĩ làm tôi không thể tập trung hoàn thành bản thảo. Anh phải nghe hắn hát, Elrond à, so với giọng hắn thì tiếng hàng trăm cái cưa hoạt động hết công suất vẫn còn hay chán. Không hiểu sao ông chủ khó tính nhà bên lại có thể cho kẻ như vậy thuê phòng…”

Glorfindel khẽ cười, ngả người tựa hẳn vào lưng ghế và hớp một ngụm cà phê. Qua màn khói thơm toả lên từ miệng tách, hình bóng của cậu thanh niên tóc đen chập chờn ẩn hiện. Cậu ta “hào hứng” kể xấu anh với người bạn, không mảy may biết nhân vật chính trong câu chuyện đang lén quan sát mình. Hai người đó luôn chọn bàn ngoài sân, nơi có những khóm cẩm chướng, thuỷ tiên và diên vĩ rực rỡ mà vợ chủ quán nâng niu chăm chút mỗi ngày, phía trên là vòm sồi toả bóng thay cho mái hiên. Glorfindel cũng thích không gian thoáng đãng, song anh không muốn bị Erestor phát hiện quá sớm. Căn phòng trong này tuy hẹp nhưng rất ấm cúng vào những ngày mưa giăng sương phủ.

_Chúng ta chỉ cách nhau một làn khói hương cà phê, một tấm màn cũ kĩ, một lớp cửa kính mỏng._ Chàng trai tóc vàng thầm nghĩ, vô thức chạm vào cửa kính. Khuôn mặt anh phản chiếu mờ mờ trên lớp thuỷ tinh ngả màu, chồng lên cảnh hai người bạn say sưa tán gẫu ngoài kia, rồi đột nhiên chuyển thành khuôn mặt cau có của Tổng biên tập. Anh thừa biết ông ta sẽ bình luận gì về cảnh này. _Tôi cử cậu đến đó để viết bài, chứ không phải để lao đầu vào một cuộc phiêu lưu tình ái._ Thời hạn hai tháng không rõ là quá ngắn hay quá dài. Anh tự hỏi thị trấn heo hút nhường này thì đào ra tin tức giật gân kiểu gì. Từ thiên nhiên đến cuộc sống thường nhật lúc nào cũng như ngủ say trong màn sương lãng đãng êm đềm. Trầm lắng, bình lặng, dịu dàng đến se lòng. Không trông đợi những vụ tranh chấp đất đai, giành quyền thừa kế tài sản hay giết người vì tình, Glorfindel bèn lên kế hoạch tìm hiểu xem ở đây có di tích cổ hay phong tục hay ho nào đủ cho ba kì phóng sự. Nhưng đến hôm nay kế hoạch ấy vẫn chưa được tiến hành, chỉ vì nhà văn tóc đen ngoài kia.

Glorfindel áp hẳn mặt vào tấm kính lạnh, hơi thở anh để lại những mảng mờ mờ. _Gã phóng viên rong ruổi khắp đất nước để săn tin chưa từng nghĩ trên đời có tồn tại tình yêu sét đánh. Nó quá lãng mạn, quá hư ảo so với nghề nghiệp gắn liền với hiện thực của gã._ Nhưng đó là trước kia, trước khi Erestor đứng khoanh tay ngay đầu cầu thang dẫn lên phòng anh, bộ đồ đen tuyền khiến cậu ta giống như một con quạ hắc ám, dĩ nhiên tương phản hoàn toàn với bộ đồ ngủ màu lam sáng và mái tóc vàng rối bù của Glorfindel. Anh chỉ nghe một nửa bài diễn văn nhắc nhở không được làm ồn vào ban đêm, thời gian còn lại anh dành để ngắm cậu ta, đồng thời nhặt ra một số thông tin đáng chú ý, ví dụ như cậu đã thuê căn nhà bên cạnh được hai năm, là nhà văn đang bị giục bản thảo, không thân thiện lắm với hàng xóm.

Từ hôm đó, anh bắt đầu lân la dò hỏi về Erestor nhiều hơn, đồng thời tạo thêm thói quen nhóng đầu nhìn qua cửa sổ mỗi khi nghe tiếng bước chân vọng từ nhà bên sang. Cậu ta thường ra ngoài rất sớm, chiều muộn hoặc tối mới về, lúc nào cũng thui thủi một mình. Ngoại trừ một buổi chạng vạng mù sương, vị bác sĩ kia đưa cậu về tận nhà. Nhìn cảnh hai người che chung dù và Erestor nép sát vào Elrond, Glorfindel nghe một nỗi oán hờn khó hiểu dâng lên đắng nghét trong cổ. Tuy nhiên căn cứ vào nội dung những cuộc tán gẫu trong quán, anh nghĩ hai người đó chỉ dừng ở mức bạn thân, không ai muốn tiến xa hơn.

Chàng trai tóc vàng giật mình nhận ra trong lúc miên man suy nghĩ, tay anh đã tự động viết hai chữ cái G và E lên tấm kính mờ hơi nước. Anh lập tức xoá chúng đi bằng ống tay áo, thầm mong Erestor hoặc Elrond không liếc sang phía này. Cơn nóng bừng lan từ má sang hai tai như thể Glorfindel vừa nuốt phải một mớ ớt hiểm. _Ngươi đang nghĩ gì vậy?_ Anh vội hớp thêm một ngụm cà phê nóng để trấn tĩnh, song hiệu quả duy nhất là cơn ho sặc sụa sau đó. Vị khách tóc vàng ở đầu kia căn phòng ngẩng lên đầy quan ngại, như thể anh sắp biến thành quái vật đến nơi. Khi Glorfindel xua tay tỏ ý không có gì, gã lại cúi xuống xấp giấy viết thư trên bàn.

Câu chuyện ngoài sân đã chuyển sang chủ đề văn chương chữ nghĩa. Glorfindel chống cằm, không thể bắt mình rời mắt khỏi nhà văn nọ. Nắng đỏ viền trên khuôn mặt cậu và nhảy múa trên tóc cậu. Erestor có một vẻ đẹp thanh tú dễ khiến người ta xao nhãng, và một nét buồn man mác thường trực như chính thị trấn quanh năm sương phủ này. Anh đã mường tượng không dưới một lần cảm giác khi lùa tay vào mái tóc đen mượt của cậu, khi nhìn thẳng vào cặp đồng tử đen láy trong veo, khi lần tay theo những đường nét trên sống mũi thẳng và gò má xương xương, khi chạm vào bờ môi đẹp đẽ. _Một ngày nào đó._ Glorfindel biết bản thân để lại ấn tượng đầu không tốt lắm, nhưng sau vài hôm nỗ lực sửa sai bằng cách giữ yên lặng, anh đã nhận được một cái gật đầu xã giao của Erestor khi hai người tình cờ chạm mặt trên đường. Chuyện đó làm anh le lói chút hi vọng, rằng mọi sự vẫn chưa quá muộn.

Anh lẳng lặng châm một điếu, phớt lờ tấm bảng cấm hút thuốc, bất chấp chủ quán có thể nhào tới tống mình ra ngoài đường bất cứ lúc nào – do quán gỗ rất dễ xảy ra hoả hoạn. Vị khách tóc vàng cắm cúi viết thư kia lại ngẩng lên, nhưng không nói gì. Anh loáng thoáng nghe tiếng bàn ghế xê dịch, tiếng Elrond cáo từ rằng anh ta có hẹn với một bệnh nhân, và giọng Erestor nhẹ nhàng đáp lại. Tách cà phê trên bàn cũng vừa cạn, Glorfindel rít thêm một hơi thuốc, đoạn chỉnh trang đầu tóc quần áo, để vẻ ngoài không đến nỗi đáng ngờ.

Vị khách còn lại cũng đứng dậy thu dọn giấy bút. _Thật trùng hợp._ Glorfindel thầm nhủ. Gã bắt gặp cái nhìn ngờ vực của anh và đáp lại bằng một nụ cười nửa miệng bí ẩn, rồi sải bước khỏi quán. Tự trấn an rằng đó chỉ là gã dở hơi vô duyên, Glorfindel vội vàng lao ra cửa, vừa kịp thấy mái tóc đen mượt của Erestor khuất dưới chân dốc bên tay trái. Gã tóc vàng nọ đang thả bước trên con đường rải sỏi bên phải.

Anh thở phào nhẹ nhõm, gom góp hết can đảm như lần theo vết lũ buôn lậu ở cảng, rồi lao xuống triền dốc đỏ rực ánh tà dương.

_Mình phải chấm dứt quãng thời gian lén lút theo dõi này càng sớm càng tốt._ Glorfindel nghe tim mình đập mỗi lúc một mạnh. Bóng hình mảnh dẻ phía trước ngày một gần hơn. Anh hít thật sâu, rút ngắn khoảng cách, rồi cất tiếng gọi tên cậu trong tình trạng tai không nghe được bất kì âm thanh nào khác.

“À, phóng viên vô kỉ luật.” Erestor quay lại. Khuôn mặt không biểu cảm, nhưng giọng có chút chán chường, khác một trời một vực với cậu thanh niên đầy hứng khởi ngồi cùng Elrond.

“Trùng hợp quá. Tôi ít khi đi lối này, nhưng hôm nay không biết trời xui đất khiến thế nào lại chọn đường dốc và gặp cậu.” Glorfindel mỉm cười, thầm mong biểu cảm trên mặt không tố cáo mình. “Tôi có thể về chung được không?”

“Tuỳ anh. Nhưng nói trước, tôi không có tin tức gì cho anh đâu.” Erestor lạnh nhạt nói, rảo bước nhanh hơn. Mũi giày cậu hất tung những hòn sỏi nhỏ ven đường. “Đừng tưởng tôi không biết anh viết cho báo nào, và mấy ngày qua anh lân la dò hỏi khắp nơi về tôi ra sao. Khi nào đám tọc mạch các người mới để tôi yên?”

“Ừm…” Glorfindel có cảm tưởng như vừa bị một cú tát không thương tiếc. Tuy nhiên anh đã quen với việc bị đối xử phũ phàng trong lúc phỏng vấn lấy tin. “Cậu hiểu lầm rồi, đúng là tôi có dò hỏi thật, nhưng là để biết thêm về hàng xóm của mình. Tôi chỉ thích những án mạng kinh hoàng hoặc xung đột dữ dội rúng động cả vùng, thành ra không hứng thú với việc đem chuyện đời tư của người khác lên mặt báo, lại càng ghét những tin đồn nhỏ nhen thất thiệt. Nếu cậu nghi ngại thì tôi nói luôn, kế hoạch của tôi là viết bài về thị trấn này, không liên quan đến nhà văn cô độc khó tính nào cả.”

“Tôi nghĩ chỗ này quá lặng lẽ u tịch, không đáp ứng được những ‘án mạng kinh hoàng’ hay ‘xung đột dữ dội’ mà anh theo đuổi. Anh hẳn còn mục đích khác mới bỏ công nán lại lâu đến thế.”

“Tổng biên tập yêu cầu tôi đổi chủ đề một thời gian, sau vài scandal không tiện kể.” Glorfindel bắt đầu thấy mình giống một chiến binh thất thế, tuyệt vọng giơ tấm khiên mòn đỡ từng đợt lửa rồng dữ dội. “Tôi nghĩ mình có thể viết vài dòng phóng sự về lịch sử thị trấn, đời sống cư dân, hoặc thứ gì đó tương tự.”

Nhà văn tóc đen chậc lưỡi vẻ châm biếm, nhưng không bình luận gì thêm.

“Có lẽ vì tôi đã phải lòng vẻ đẹp của thiên nhiên và con người nơi đây.” Glorfindel bật cười, nghĩ đến vẻ mặt khó ở của Tổng biên tập nếu câu nói dối trắng trợn này tới tai ông ta. “Kẻ lưu manh cũng có lúc nghĩ đến việc hoàn lương. Cậu không ủng hộ sao?”

“Anh thật dẻo miệng. Tuỳ anh muốn làm gì thì làm.” Erestor thở dài, và Glorfindel tin đây là tín hiệu tốt, rằng anh tạm thời chưa bị đuổi thẳng. Hai người tiếp tục bước cạnh nhau trong yên lặng. Nhà văn tóc đen luôn nhìn thẳng về phía trước, không liếc anh lấy một lần. Glorfindel phải cố giữ khoảng cách, bằng không anh sẽ không kiềm chế được mà nắm lấy bàn tay gầy của cậu.

Vầng dương từ từ chìm xuống sau dãy núi, và hai cái bóng phía sau họ từ từ hoà làm một với màn tối nhờ nhờ, trước khi những ngọn đèn đường kịp bật lên. Glorfindel nghe tiếng chuông nhà thờ vẳng lên từ dưới thung lũng, điểm vào nền trời phớt tím những thanh âm ngân nga êm dịu. Trong khoảnh khắc, chân anh lâng lâng như thể đang bước trên làn sương cõi mộng.

“Tôi yêu âm thanh này.” Nhà văn bên cạnh đột ngột dừng lại (vẫn nhất quyết không nhìn anh). “Nếu anh thực sự muốn viết về thị trấn, tôi nghĩ nên bắt đầu từ nhà thờ đá. Công trình ấy được xây dựng từ hơn ba trăm năm trước, đã đứng vững qua nhiều cuộc chiến, cả lớn lẫn nhỏ.” Erestor khoát tay về phía tháp chuông đứng trầm ngâm trong ánh chạng vạng, như một tượng đài u buồn tưởng niệm quá khứ.

“Cảm ơn cậu.” Glorfindel hồ hởi đáp, vì chủ đề nhà thờ cổ thì ít mà vì Erestor chịu nói chuyện với anh thì nhiều. “Ngày mai tôi sẽ tìm tới đó. Có điều… tôi chưa thông thuộc đường đi lối lại cho lắm, hôm qua tôi vừa bị lạc gần hai giờ. Tôi cần một người dẫn đường, dân địa phương hoặc ai đó sống ở đây từ hai năm trước.”

“Sao anh không nói thẳng là muốn lôi tôi vào mớ bòng bong của anh?” Người bên cạnh ném cho anh một cú lườm sắc lẻm.

“Vì tôi nghĩ các nhà văn không ưa lối nói thẳng thô lỗ cục cằn. Thôi thì cũng đã bị cậu nhìn thấu…” Glorfindel vò rối mái tóc vàng dài. “Vậy Erestor, rất mong cậu bỏ chút thời gian giúp kẻ mù dở này khám phá vẻ đẹp của thị trấn.”  
.  
.  
.  
Lúc Glorfindel sắp ngủ thì chủ nhà gõ cửa bảo anh có điện thoại. _Trên thế giới chỉ có một người đủ tàn nhẫn vô tâm để gọi đến vào giờ khuya khoắt này._ Khẽ càu nhàu, chàng trai tóc vàng miễn cưỡng chui khỏi chăn ấm, loạng choạng bước xuống cầu thang tối hù, lần mò tìm cái điện thoại dùng chung đặt giữa hành lang lạnh lẽo.

Vừa nhấc máy, giọng cằn nhằn đặc trưng từ đầu dây bên kia đã ùa đến tới tấp. Glorfindel uể oải thông báo rằng mình vẫn chưa tìm được đề tài nào ấn tượng, rồi kiên nhẫn nghe bài diễn văn trách móc quen thuộc của Tổng biên tập. Pengolodh thao thao bất tuyệt như thể ông ta vẫn đang trên sân khấu kịch – niềm say mê thời trẻ trước khi ông chuyển sang viết lách.

Đột nhiên giọng ông ta vói lên làm anh suýt bật ngửa: “Tóm lại, cậu phải báo đề tài và ý tưởng về đây cho tôi trước ngày kia. Đừng nói với tôi cậu dành cả tuần vừa qua chỉ để ăn không ngồi rồi.”

“Chắc chắn tôi sẽ tìm được trước ngày kia. Làm ơn đừng dùng cái giọng the thé cho vai phù thuỷ ấy nữa.” Glorfindel lầm bầm. “Đã quá tuổi để diễn kịch rồi, ông bạn già của tôi. Nói chuyện như hai con người bình thường không được sao?”

Tiếng “cộp” vọng qua ống nghe cho thấy Tổng biên tập vừa dằn mạnh tách trà của ông ta xuống mặt bàn (luôn ngổn ngang tài liệu, báo cáo, bài viết và ghi chú). “Cẩn thận đấy, cậu không muốn thấy mình đột ngột bị sa thải đâu, bất kể chúng ta là bạn thân đi chăng. Nhân tiện, cậu có biết một nhà văn đang sống ở đó không?”

“Nếu ông muốn ám chỉ cây bút đình đám một thời bên tờ H. thì tôi đã gặp rồi. Không cay độc đáng sợ như truyện ngắn của cậu ta, nhưng đó là do tôi có sức chịu đựng tốt. Trẻ hơn tôi nghĩ, và u ám hơn tôi nghĩ.” Chàng trai tóc vàng đáp, cố tình giấu hết những chi tiết chỉ mình anh biết, kể cả chuyện cậu ta miễn cưỡng đồng ý sẽ giới thiệu cho anh vài di tích cổ.

“Để mắt đến Erestor giúp tôi.”

“Ông nói ‘để mắt’ theo nghĩa nào mới được?”

Đầu dây bên kia buông tiếng thở dài: “Để mắt trông chừng, không để nỗi sầu muộn nuốt chửng cậu ta. Tôi cử cậu đến đó vì nghĩ nguồn năng lượng vô tận và sự lạc quan vô biên của cậu sẽ có ích.”

“Tôi hi vọng vậy.” Glorfindel thì thầm. Không cần Pengolodh giao nhiệm vụ, anh cũng đã hạ quyết tâm kéo Erestor khỏi màn sương u ám luôn bủa vây lấy cậu ngay từ lần đầu tiên gặp mặt.

“Lẽ ra tôi phải đích thân gặp Erestor, nhưng tôi không thể dễ dàng bỏ toà soạn mà đi.” Giọng Pengolodh chùng xuống ảm đạm. “Xem như đây là điều cuối cùng tôi có thể làm cho người bạn đã mất. Tôi không muốn con trai nuôi của cậu ấy đi đến kết cục như cha mình.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Ba.**

_Một sớm nào, nhớ không em_   
_Ngày chủ nhật ngày của riêng mình_   
_Thành phố buồn nằm nghe khói toả_   
_Người lơ thơ chìm dưới sương chiều._

Nghĩa trang của Tiểu đoàn 25 thuộc Lữ đoàn 6 nằm sau đài tưởng niệm chiến tranh, lọt thỏm giữa hai ngọn đồi và dải rừng ẩm ướt rậm rạp. Elrond dễ dàng nhận ra những đường hào cũ và những vết cày xới không lẫn vào đâu được thấp thoáng dưới lớp dây leo bò lan chằng chịt. _Nghe nói bom đạn thời chiến ở khu này vẫn chưa được gỡ hết_. Cây cỏ mọc dại trong khu nghĩa trang um tùm một cách bất thường, kích cỡ cũng gấp đôi những anh em khác của chúng trong thị trấn. Vị bác sĩ khẽ rùng mình, không muốn nghĩ đến chuyện chúng hút thứ gì để đạt đến kích cỡ ấy.

Ép chặt bó hồng trắng vào ngực, anh tiến tới chốt gác nhỏ bé của người quản trang. Một ông già râu bạc có đôi mắt trũng sâu ra đón anh, ngoại trừ chân trái hơi tập tễnh thì ông ta vẫn khoẻ mạnh, vạm vỡ như thân cổ thụ. Những kí ức chiến tranh để lại in hằn trên khuôn mặt dãi dầu nắng gió. Thị trưởng kể ông ta là người duy nhất thuộc tiểu đoàn 25 còn sống sót sau trận đánh trên ngọn đồi. Trận đánh đã cướp đi tình yêu của đời anh.

_Tiểu đoàn của tôi đóng quân trong một thị trấn mù sương. Tôi nghĩ quang cảnh và khí hậu ở đây rất thích hợp cho tâm hồn văn sĩ ưa mơ mộng như em. Về phía mình, tôi chỉ thấy nao nao buồn, thêm một chút khó chịu. Thời tiết kéo lòng người chùng xuống. Vòm trời sà thấp lúc nào cũng như đang thiu thiu ngủ, còn những cơn mưa phùn lạnh buốt xương biến chiến hào thành một đầm lầy._

_Nhưng vào ngày nắng lên, vạn vật sẽ sáng sủa hơn. Ước gì tôi có thể đứng cùng em trên ngọn đồi, nhìn ra bốn bề lãng đãng mây mờ, nắng phớt, cùng ngả lưng trên triền dốc biếc cỏ như thời chúng ta trốn khỏi khu học xá, quên đi cuộc chiến vô vọng này, quên đi tiếng súng, tiếng pháo ầm ì cả ngày lẫn đêm._

_Tôi ghét mưa, nhưng lại có thể ngồi hàng giờ để ngắm những đám mây xám chì trên đầu, tưởng tượng như đó là màu mắt em._

“Bác cứ tưởng cháu sẽ không quay lại.” Ông già trầm ngâm nói. “Đa phần những vị khách đều chỉ đến một lần. Họ không muốn ở lâu trên mảnh đất thấm máu những người thân yêu của mình.”

“Lẽ ra cháu phải ghé thăm anh ấy hằng tuần mới đúng, nhưng vì công việc mới ở bệnh viện chiếm gần hết thời gian, và vài vấn đề khác.” Elrond lặng lẽ nói, phóng tầm mắt về phía khu đất chi chít bia đá, cùng hàng thập tự đánh dấu những ngôi mộ vô danh. _Những người lính ấy hẳn sẽ rất buồn._ Anh thầm nghĩ. Họ cũng từng sống, từng cười nói, từng bước trên những con đường lát đá xanh của thị trấn, từng hít thở chung bầu không khí ẩm sương, từng yêu một ai đó và từng hi vọng. Nhưng tất cả đều đã tan biến trong nháy mắt, đôi khi chỉ vì viên đạn lạc, để rồi thứ giúp người ta nhớ về sự tồn tại của họ thu lại còn một viên đá, một cây thập tự, một quyển sổ nhật ký nhoè mực, một tấm ảnh nhàu nát úa màu như tấm ảnh ông già quản trang đang chìa cho anh…

“Lần trước cháu có nhờ bác tìm lại di vật của cậu ấy. Bác cứ tưởng sẽ phải thất hứa vì mọi giấy tờ quan trọng đều bị thiêu rụi cả. Nhưng tình cờ – hoặc cũng do vận may, bác tìm được thứ này.”

Elrond cầm lấy tấm ảnh cháy sém mất một góc, không dám thở mạnh vì sợ nó sẽ tan thành tro bụi như những văn tự nghìn tuổi. Tấm ảnh trắng đen ghi lại khoảnh khắc hai cậu sinh viên thân mật khoác vai nhau, thuở họ vẫn còn trẻ trung vô lo nghĩ, chưa biết mình sẽ phải đối mặt với tương lai đỏ lửa chiến tranh. Người anh yêu đứng bên trái, với mái tóc vàng đổ xuống vai. Nụ cười của anh ấy vẫn rạng rỡ như những giấc mơ chớp nhoáng và kí ức rời rạc.

Vị bác sĩ thấy tay mình chợt run lên dữ dội. Anh hít một hơi thật sâu để trấn tĩnh, khó nhọc nói vài lời cảm ơn ông già rồi cất kĩ tấm ảnh quý giá ấy vào túi áo sơ mi, gần vị trí trái tim.

_Trong thời khắc mỗi giây lại có đồng đội ngã xuống và cái chết luôn lẩn quất rình rập bọn tôi cả ngày lẫn đêm, không hiểu sao tâm trí tôi lại khước từ nỗi sợ hãi. Thay vào đó, như một dòng chảy ngoan cố, nó hướng cả về em. Tôi nhớ nụ hôn đầu vụng dại của chúng ta dưới bầu trời sao mùa hạ, nhớ hơi ấm lan toả từ những ngón tay mảnh dẻ của em, nhớ cả cảm giác từng lọn tóc đen mượt chảy trên vai mình._

_Dẫu thế giới này chìm trong biển lửa, thì tôi vẫn tin ở đâu đó trong vũ trụ bao la này còn có một thế giới khác, một thế giới xanh tươi hơn, tinh sạch hơn, nơi người ta không phải đặt tay lên cò súng để giết người nhân danh lí tưởng, nơi tôi có thể gặp lại em lần nữa, hôn em lần nữa, chìm đắm trong thứ tình yêu cuồng nhiệt trẻ dại lần nữa._

Trong nhà nguyện lẻ loi giữa nghĩa trang, người ta đã dựng lên hai bức tường đá khắc tên tử sĩ. Bước chân anh vang vọng trên bậc thang đá dù đã cố bước thật nhẹ. Những con người bằng xương bằng thịt, với dòng máu ấm nóng cùng trái tim trẻ trung nay chỉ còn là vài vệt khắc vô hồn, lạnh lẽo trên mặt đá ngả màu. Tiếng gió xao xác như tiếng hờ khóc. Mùi sáp nến thoang thoảng trong kẽ gạch, lẫn cùng mùi rêu mốc ẩm thấp. Trước bức tường sót lại vài cánh hoa quăn queo, ngả đen từ đợt viếng thăm lần trước.

Elrond quỳ xuống, nhẹ nhàng đặt bó hồng bạch tựa lên tường, chỉ giữ lại một bông. Năm ngón tay run rẩy lần theo dòng khắc gần cuối tường bên phải. Cái tên một thời là cả thế giới của anh. Cái tên khiến anh quyết định bỏ tất cả để giam mình trong thị trấn buồn bã quanh năm sương phủ.

“Thran.” Vị bác sĩ khẽ gọi. Gió đột ngột đổi chiều, thốc mạnh vào lưng anh, thổi tung mái tóc đen dài. Trong một nhịp tim đập, chuỗi âm thanh lộp độp trên bậc thang nhà nguyện vẳng tới, và trong anh dấy lên niềm hi vọng hão huyền rằng nếu quay lại sẽ thấy ai đó đứng ngược sáng cạnh ngưỡng cửa.

Song cuộc đời anh không phải là một cuốn tiểu thuyết lãng mạn phi thực, nơi những đôi tình nhân bị chia cắt có thể vượt ngàn trùng để đoàn tụ hoặc nhìn nhau lần cuối, bất chấp mọi quy tắc của sự sống và cái chết. Khi Elrond quay lại, vẫn chỉ có khung cửa vòm trống hoác, ánh ngày nhoà nhạt bên ngoài hắt vào, cùng vài chiếc lá úa mà gió đưa tới. Nhếch miệng tự cười nhạo niềm tin viễn vời của bản thân, anh cúi đầu trước bức tường lần nữa, rồi hướng ra ngôi mộ bên rìa nghĩa trang.

_Tôi tin rằng kí ức có một sức sống riêng, dẻo dai và mạnh mẽ hơn bất kì di sản nào thuộc về nhân loại. Cũng giống như loài địa y lặng lẽ phát triển trong bóng tối của những tàn tích, tôi luôn nghĩ dù thân xác ta tan thành cát bụi, kí ức ta để lại đã thấm vào từng mạch đất, phiến đá, bầu trời và rừng cây, để rồi một ngày nào đó chúng sẽ sống dậy trong hình hài mới. Mùi hương cùng cảm giác em để lại trên da thịt tôi cũng là một loại kí ức như thế, giờ đây chúng đang biến thành ngọn lửa sưởi ấm tôi giữa chiến hào ngập nước lạnh thấu xương._

_Không hiểu sao tâm trí tôi trôi về buổi chiều ngày chúng tôi xuống tàu – những tân binh trẻ măng trong bộ quân phục chưa vương mùi thuốc súng. Tôi nghĩ đã nhìn thấy em trong đám đông đưa tiễn, cảm nhận được ánh mắt em thiêu đốt mình bằng nỗi bi ai vô hạn. Tuy nhiên khi tôi ngoảnh lại, em đã biến mất, chỉ có vì sao hôm như giọt lệ rớm trên đường chân trời rực lửa._

_Khoảnh khắc ấy, trái tim những tưởng không còn gì vương vấn của tôi bắt đầu dao động. Tôi sợ hãi. Nỗi sợ không có hình hài cụ thể, chỉ biết rằng tôi suýt nhảy khỏi boong tàu để lao lên tìm em, để ôm chặt lấy em, để kí ức về em giúp tôi mạnh mẽ thêm một chút. Nhưng rồi tàu nhổ neo và tôi biết mình không còn quyền được nuối tiếc hay hối hận._

_Mỗi phút trôi qua, chiến trường và cái chết mỗi lúc một gần, còn em ngày càng cách xa tôi vời vợi. Một khoảng vô tận, chặn giữa chúng ta là định mệnh nhuốm đen khói lửa._

_Tôi tự hỏi lúc ra đi mình đã để lại được cho em những gì, ngoài những vết cứa không khép miệng trong tim. Tôi tự hỏi kí ức về mình trong em có hình hài như thế nào. Tôi tự hỏi kí ức tôi lưu lại thị trấn có đủ mạnh mẽ để sau này, nếu tôi không thể trở về, chúng có thể xoa dịu em một lần cuối._

“Trời sắp mưa nữa rồi. Cháu nên nhanh chân kẻo không kịp.” Ông già thông báo ngay lúc Elrond bước khỏi cánh cổng rỉ sét. Theo phản xạ, anh ngẩng nhìn đường chân trời phía Đông, nơi những quầng mây đen trĩu nước đang đùn lên đầy đe doạ. Gió lạnh thốc từ hướng đó mang theo mùi hơi nước âm ẩm. Hệt như lần đầu tiên tới nghĩa trang, một khi đã ngồi xuống bên tấm bia đá là Elrond gần như đắm chìm trong đại dương hoài niệm, quên cả dòng thời gian hối hả ngoài hiện thực.

“Cháu sẽ lại đến thăm anh ấy. Cảm ơn bác lần nữa vì tấm hình.” Vị bác sĩ siết lấy bàn tay chai sạn, ngang dọc sẹo bỏng của người quản trang, rồi nhanh chóng quay ngược lại con đường lát đá dẫn qua dải rừng rậm rịt dây leo ban nãy. Anh nghe tiếng loạt soạt nhỏ phía sau, nhưng chỉ nghĩ đơn thuần là tiếng gió lùa trong lá, hoặc do lũ chim chóc côn trùng náu mình trên tán cây.

Trong thứ ánh sáng nhờ nhờ xuyên qua kẽ lá, anh không nhìn thấy bên cạnh cái bóng của mình còn có một bóng khác đổ dài.

Lúc Elrond rời khỏi ngọn đồi biệt lập, xuống tới đường chính thì mưa đã bắt đầu trút xuống dãy núi phía xa, tựa như những nét sơn trắng phết lên phông nền xám xanh ảm đạm. Nông dân vội vàng rút củi chất dưới mái hiên hẹp, các chủ quán tất bật dọn hết bàn ghế ngoài sân, đường phố vắng ngắt vì mọi cư dân đều trốn cả vào nhà. Thừa biết đặc điểm của cơn giông mùa hạ kéo dài, họ chẳng dại gì nấn ná lâu bên ngoài. Elrond chậc lưỡi, e rằng khó thể về đến phòng trọ trước khi mưa đổ. Anh nhanh chóng suy tính những chỗ có thể trú lâu dài, khổ nỗi anh lại không quen ai nhà gần đó, cây dù duy nhất đã cho Erestor mượn hôm trước. _Mình không muốn tấm ảnh hiếm hoi này bị ướt._

“Bác sĩ!”

Elrond ngoảnh mặt sang triền dốc phía bên phải, vừa vặn thấy một bóng hình quen thuộc đang vẫy tay với mình. Dáng người mảnh dẻ cùng bộ đồ đen không lẫn vào đâu được.

“Tôi sang chỗ anh trọ định trả cây dù, nhưng ông chủ trọ nói anh đã rời nhà từ sớm – ông ta bảo anh sang khu này nhưng không rõ đi đâu, thành thử tôi loanh quanh ở đây hi vọng nếu may mắn sẽ gặp anh.” Erestor nói như thanh minh ngay lúc Elrond đến chỗ cậu. Gió khiến những lọn tóc đen xổ tung, rối bời, song đôi mắt đen láy của cậu rực sáng một niềm hân hoan kì lạ, như thể cậu đã vô cùng khao khát được gặp anh. Elrond biết ánh mắt ấy, bởi anh từng trải nghiệm cảm giác tương tự với chàng sinh viên tóc vàng ngày xưa.

Nén một tiếng thở dài, Elrond cố không nghĩ đến chiều hướng khó xử. Anh không phủ nhận mình đã yêu mến Erestor ngay từ cuộc trò chuyện đầu tiên dưới cơn mưa xối xả. Nhưng trong trái tim anh, mối quan hệ giữa họ khó thể vượt qua lằn ranh bạn bè thân thiết đơn thuần. Tấm ảnh cũ đang toả nhiệt như hòn than bỏng rẫy bên ngực áo, và những dòng thư Thranduil gửi từ chiến trường năm xưa cũng vậy.

“Làm phiền cậu quá.” Vị bác sĩ vỗ nhẹ vai Erestor. Mùi hương toả ra từ nếp áo cậu xoa dịu anh một chút, song khó thể gỡ hết những rối bời vừa dấy lên trong lòng, hay làm tan biến nỗi buồn đeo bám từ chuyến viếng thăm nghĩa trang. _Ngươi không được phép kéo Erestor vào những mối phiền muộn của bản thân. Cậu ấy đã đủ đau khổ rồi._

“Không phiền gì đâu, dẫu sao hôm nay cũng là chủ nhật, và địa điểm tên ngốc kia cần tìm hiểu chỉ cách chỗ này một quãng.” Nhà văn tóc đen nói. Hai người men theo đoạn vỉa hè có mái hiên hẹp giăng đầy dây ông lão(*) hoa trắng, vừa đi vừa canh chừng cơn giông bên kia núi.

“Hai người hợp tác suôn sẻ không?” Elrond hỏi. Ba ngày trước Erestor đã than phiền với anh về chuyện gã phóng viên mặt dày, hàng xóm mới của cậu ta muốn viết bài về thị trấn như thế nào, và hắn đã trơ trẽn bám theo cậu để năn nỉ cậu làm hướng dẫn viên ra sao. Vị bác sĩ phải cố gắng lắm mới không bật cười trước vẻ nghiêm trọng thái quá của Erestor. Anh chưa tiếp xúc với Glorfindel, song qua lời kể của người bạn, anh đột nhiên nghĩ Glorfindel đủ khả năng kéo nhà văn này khỏi bốn bức tường u ám mà cậu tự nhốt mình vào. Điều anh không chắc mình có thể thành công, chừng nào kí ức về Thranduil vẫn còn lẩn quất quanh anh.

“À, hắn vẫn là một tên ngốc loè loẹt. Nhưng phải thừa nhận rằng… hắn cũng không quá tồi tệ như tôi nghĩ.” Erestor nghiến răng, có vẻ rất khó chịu khi phải thừa nhận chuyện đó. Elrond thoáng mỉm cười. Không rõ trong ba ngày đi chung, chàng phóng viên mới tới kia làm những gì mà Erestor đã biểu cảm nhiều hơn trước – thay vì vẻ sầu muộn thường trực. Mục đích của Glorfindel khá lộ liễu, người ngoài nhìn vào là thấy, song dường như nhà văn tinh tế bên cạnh anh lại ra sức phủ nhận những gì bày ra trước mắt cậu. _Không vấn đề gì nếu Glorfindel tiến tới. Erestor xứng đáng được hạnh phúc, được gắn kết với một người trân trọng cậu ấy bằng cả trái tim, thay vì kẻ đã chọn ở bên bóng hình trong quá khứ._

“Thôi gác chuyện tên ngốc ấy lại, chỉ nghĩ đến khuôn mặt cười nham nhở của hắn tôi đã thấy mệt mỏi rồi.” Erestor lên tiếng khi thấy Elrond im lặng quá lâu. “Elrond này, tôi đang bắt tay viết tiếp cuốn tiểu thuyết mình bỏ dở từ hai năm trước. Đúng hơn là viết lại từ đầu. Hi vọng có thể hoàn thành nó trước mùa xuân năm sau.”

“Thật tốt khi nghe tin này.” Elrond thật lòng vui mừng cho người bạn, song không biết nói gì hơn ngoài một câu sáo rỗng tự động bật ra. Erestor từng kể hai năm trước cậu rời nhà sau một trận cãi vã với cha nuôi, đem theo bản thảo tiểu thuyết dang dở. Anh tự hỏi là động lực nào đủ mạnh mẽ để cậu tiếp tục cầm bút hoàn thiện tác phẩm ấy. _Tầng kí ức gắn trong nó quá dày._ Vị bác sĩ thoáng nhớ mình đã đốt tất cả bản thảo đang sáng tác, bỏ ngang năm cuối đại học, quên đi giấc mơ trở thành học giả để xin ra mặt trận – ngay sau ngày được tin người mình yêu hi sinh.

“Cuốn tiểu thuyết này vốn là khao khát tôi theo đuổi cả đời, là món quà tôi hứa tặng người mình yêu thương nhất.” Nhà văn tóc đen đột nhiên kìm bước. Gió làm cánh hoa trắng lả tả vương trên tóc họ, cuốn theo từng bước chân họ.

Erestor từ từ quay lại. Trong đáy mắt đen trong veo không gợn bất cứ cảm xúc nào khác ngoài tình yêu tha thiết, cháy bỏng, và tuyệt vọng khôn cùng. Trái tim vị bác sĩ đột ngột thắt lại. _Làm ơn đừng, Erestor._ Tâm trí anh điên cuồng gào lên. _Làm ơn đừng tiến lại quá gần. Cậu sẽ tự làm bản thân mình bị thương, như Thran đã từng. Tôi đã giấu cậu quá nhiều, nói dối cậu quá nhiều. Kẻ trốn chạy như tôi không xứng đáng để được yêu thương, cũng không thể đáp lại bất kì tình cảm nào._

Những hạt mưa đầu tiên lất phất rơi nghiêng.

“Nó dành cho anh, Elrond.” Giọng cậu hạ xuống thành lời thì thầm sẽ sàng nhất. “Tôi quyết định kể câu chuyện ấy vì anh.”

_Trước khi quen em, tôi chưa từng tưởng tượng mình có thể bộc lộ cảm xúc qua câu từ, cũng chưa từng viết thư cho ai quá năm dòng. Tuy nhiên nỗi khát khao được giãi bày, được lắng nghe, được thấu hiểu trong tôi đã tích tụ đến độ nếu không tìm phương cách bộc bạch, trái tim tôi có lẽ sẽ nổ tung._

_Cảm giác hoàn toàn khác biệt với lúc tôi viết thư về nhà – ngồi trước xấp giấy gần nửa ngày, vắt óc nghĩ ngợi xem nên viết gì và không nên viết gì. Tất cả những dòng thư em đọc được là tất cả những gì rút từ sâu thẳm đáy lòng tôi. Cảm xúc cứ thế dâng lên, trào theo mực bút ra mặt giấy, tự động uốn mình thành những câu từ phù hợp với ý nghĩa chân thực nhất chúng mang trong mình._

_Những lá thư này dành cho một mình em, Elr. Tôi quyết định viết chúng chỉ vì em._

.

.

**Bốn.**

_Quỳ bên em trong góc giáo đường_   
_Tiếng kinh cầu dệt mộng yêu đương_   
_Chúa thương tình, sẽ cho mình_   
_mãi mãi gần nhau._

Mãi về sau, trong những ảo ảnh vẽ bằng làn khói hương cà phê, Glorfindel vẫn như thấy lại quang cảnh đẹp đẽ trong nhà thờ đá hôm nào.

Lúc anh mải quan sát những nét khắc chìm trên nền gạch trước bàn thờ Chúa, Erestor đã lẳng lặng lùi vào góc giáo đường. Cậu ngồi xuống băng ghế dưới một ô cửa sổ kính màu, khép mắt lại như thể đang khấn nguyện trong thinh lặng. Luồng sáng hư ảo hắt qua lớp thuỷ tinh cổ xưa, nhẹ nhàng buông xuống bóng hình mảnh dẻ bên dưới, nhìn từ phía anh trông cậu như đang choàng một tấm mạng dài lấp lánh sắc xanh bạc, bạch kim và hồng ngọc. Từ những lọn tóc đen mượt rủ xuống trán, hàng mi dài, bờ vai gầy cùng đôi bàn tay đan hờ, tất cả đều đang toả hào quang.

Glorfindel ngẩn người, không gian xám xịt thoảng hương trầm quanh anh thoắt tan biến, mắt anh chỉ còn thấy một mình cậu.

_Dường như… mình từng chứng kiến cảnh tượng này, trong giấc mơ hoặc ở thế giới xa xôi nào đó. Nơi chúng ta cùng quỳ bên nhau trước tượng Chúa, trên đỉnh ngọn đồi hướng ra biển._ Glorfindel lờ mờ nghĩ. Gia đình anh theo chủ nghĩa vô thần, song lúc này đây anh vẫn cảm nhận được rõ rệt một niềm sùng kính thiêng liêng và một niềm tin bất diệt, tựa dòng suối dịu mát ngọt ngào chảy vào tâm trí.

Cảm xúc trỗi dậy đột ngột khiến anh không có thời gian đắn đo suy tính nhiều. Trong chớp mắt, chàng trai tóc vàng thấy mình đã quỳ xuống nền gạch lạnh, thành tâm cầu khấn cho khoảnh khắc này ngưng đọng vĩnh viễn. Anh muốn được ở bên Erestor, trong thị trấn mù sương ẩm ướt, dù phải đánh đổi bất cứ thứ gì. Dù lý trí vẫn còn ngập ngừng, song trái tim đã khẳng định cậu là định mệnh của đời anh, là mảnh ghép còn thiếu mà anh tìm kiếm suốt những cuộc tình không toàn vẹn.

Tuy nhiên, đã một tuần Glorfindel không gặp Erestor kể từ cái hôm ở nhà thờ, điều đó khiến mộng tưởng phút đầu của anh vơi bớt, những khao khát yêu đương nhường chỗ cho nỗi lo lắng không yên cùng vài linh cảm xám xịt như tro tàn.

_Ngươi chỉ toàn nghĩ cho bản thân, hệt như vô số cuộc tình dở dang trước đó. Ngươi chẳng buồn quan tâm cậu ấy đang cảm thấy thế nào._ Chàng trai tóc vàng cay đắng nhận ra, khi đứng nhìn sang khung cửa sổ kéo màn kín mít của nhà hàng xóm. Chiều nào anh cũng luẩn quẩn gần hàng rào (đã bị mắng vài lần vì cản trở ông chủ nhà cắt cỏ tỉa cây) song Erestor gần đây rất hiếm ra ngoài. Anh đoán cậu lại bị trễ hạn nộp bản thảo hoặc đang có tâm sự gì đó, nhưng không cách chi hỏi thăm được.

Gan ruột anh quặn lên nỗi nhớ nhung kì lạ, niềm khó xử không sao giải quyết, xen lẫn chút ghen tị với vị bác sĩ thân với Erestor. Suy cho cùng, anh chỉ là một gã “mặt dày vô liêm sỉ” như Erestor bình luận, nhằng nhẵng bám theo nhờ cậu làm hướng dẫn viên, chẳng phải bạn bè gắn bó để có thể đường hoàng bấm chuông hỏi thăm vài câu. Hơn nữa Glorfindel sợ đường đột sang gọi cửa sẽ làm cắt mạch cảm hứng của cậu – nếu đúng là Erestor đang viết bản thảo. Anh từng bị Pengolodh sập cửa vào mặt vài lần vì chuyện tương tự, mỗi lần ông ta cần tập trung sáng tác.

Glorfindel dành cả ngày đi lòng vòng khắp thị trấn để có cái tường thuật với Tổng biên tập mỗi đêm thứ sáu, nhưng chẳng để tâm vào thứ gì, cũng khó thể sắp xếp hay lên ý tưởng cho phóng sự cần viết. Thiếu đi hình bóng cậu, quang cảnh thị trấn thật tẻ nhạt u ám, ngay cả nhà thờ đá cũng trở thành một cái bóng buồn bã xám ngoét sau tấm mạng sương. Anh thường chọn đường vòng thay vì đi ngang qua nó, sợ rằng nếu nhìn thấy cái tháp chuông đầy ứ những kỉ niệm về Erestor, nỗi bất an trong tim sẽ lại trào dâng mãnh liệt hơn bao giờ hết.

Thỉnh thoảng anh tự hỏi mối quan hệ của Tổng biên tập và nhà văn tóc đen nọ thuộc kiểu gì. Pengolodh không nhắc lại chuyện để mắt đến Erestor dù chỉ là vài câu bóng gió, nhưng Glorfindel biết ông ta đang lặng lẽ chờ đợi một điểm đột phá – có thể theo chiều hướng tốt hơn hoặc xấu đi. Điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc anh có thể bị kéo khỏi thị trấn này bất cứ lúc nào, nếu không làm tốt nhiệm vụ. Anh ghét phải nghĩ mối dây giữa mình và Erestor được nối bằng trách nhiệm cùng thoả thuận, như một sợi tơ mỏng manh sẵn sàng đứt lìa.

Dẫu hoàn thành hay không hoàn thành công việc Tổng biên tập giao, anh cũng không cam lòng bỏ mặc Erestor. Không cam lòng bỏ cậu lại thị trấn quạnh quẽ sầu thảm này.

_Chừng nào tôi mới có thể gặp lại cậu đây?_ Glorfindel vừa thả bước trên vỉa hè trắng xoá xác hoa vừa vẩn vơ nghĩ. _Liệu câu chuyện của chúng ta đã kết thúc hay chỉ mới bắt đầu?_

Chàng trai tóc vàng dừng khựng khi phát hiện Elrond vừa bước khỏi con ngõ giữa hai dãy nhà, cách chỗ anh đứng chừng vài trăm mét. Đầu hơi cúi, vai thõng xuống và mái tóc xoã quanh mặt khiến vị bác sĩ trông tiều tuỵ hơn anh nhớ. Người theo sau anh ta có mái tóc bạch kim buông xuống vai, đang huyên thuyên không ngừng nghỉ. Vừa nhìn bộ dạng y, Glorfindel đã không có cảm tình. Tuy ở xa không nghe rõ lắm, anh vẫn đoán nội dung gã đàn ông thao thao bất tuyệt nãy giờ chẳng tốt đẹp gì.

Anh dám cá cả cái đầu rằng Elrond lâm vào tình trạng tồi tệ kia quá nửa là do y. _Người nhà bệnh nhân tới trách cứ, hay kẻ xấu tống tiền?_ Tuy chưa từng giáp mặt hay trò chuyện với vị bác sĩ nhưng Glorfindel cũng có thể xem là _biết_ anh ta, thành thử rất khó nhắm mắt làm ngơ. Anh thận trọng bám theo hai người, giữ khoảng cách vừa đủ, sẵn sàng can thiệp nếu gã tóc bạch kim vượt quá giới hạn.

Độ mười phút sau, hai người phía trước anh đột ngột rẽ vào con đường tối tăm bên trái, chạy dưới bờ kè đá của một dinh thự cổ xưa hoang tàn. Glorfindel biết đây là lối tắt để sang khu nhà trọ bên kia sườn đồi. Đường khá hẹp, không mấy ai lai vãng, phủ đầy xác lá khô mục như một nơi chốn bị lãng quên từ hàng trăm năm trước. Chàng phóng viên cố bước thật chậm, thật nhẹ để không khuấy động hai người nọ. Lúc này anh đã có thể nghe lọt vài chữ từ gã đàn ông tóc bạch kim, như “vô ơn bạc nghĩa” và “trốn tránh”. Anh vẫn nghe lén những cuộc trò chuyện của Elrond và Erestor, đồng thời quan sát biểu cảm của cả hai. Theo cảm nhận chủ quan của anh, Elrond chắc chắn không phải kiểu người vô ơn trốn tránh. Hơn nữa Erestor đã chấp nhận mở lòng với một mình anh ta, anh tin nhà văn tóc đen khó tính ấy khó thể nhìn lầm.

Dòng suy nghĩ về con người thật của Elrond tạm thời bị gác lại, bởi Glorfindel bất ngờ nhận ra một điểm _vô cùng bất thường._ Chẳng biết tự lúc nào, phía trước đã lặng lẽ tăng thêm một người, tựa như hắn bước ra từ không khí chỉ trong vài giây anh mất tập trung. Mái tóc vàng óng dài quá vai cùng xấp giấy viết thư cũ kĩ không rời tay – là gã kì quặc ngồi cùng Glorfindel trong quán cà phê, vào cái hôm anh quyết định nhờ Erestor làm hướng dẫn viên cho mình. Hắn thả bước sau hai người kia một quãng, tuồng như chẳng bận tâm đến thái độ gay gắt cùng những lời cay nghiệt của người đàn ông tóc bạch kim. Glorfindel đột nhiên nhớ ra hôm ở quán cà phê, cứ chốc chốc hắn lại ngẩng lên nhìn hai người đang trò chuyện ngoài sân. _Đúng hơn là nhìn vị bác sĩ. Có lẽ hắn là đồng bọn với gã tóc bạch kim, nhận nhiệm vụ theo dõi mục tiêu._

Chẳng mấy chốc, con đường mở rộng ra, dẫn đến khu nhà trọ chênh vênh bên sườn đồi. Gió lồng lộng thổi từ hướng Bắc mang theo mùi hơi nước lạnh ẩm, hoà cùng mùi dầu thông nồng nồng. Nơi này chỉ cách tán rừng lá kim dày dặc chừng năm phút đi bộ. Bỏ lại tàn tích u buồn và bờ kè đá phía sau, Glorfindel dần rút ngắn khoảng cách với nhóm người, cho tới khi họ bước qua cánh cổng gỗ thấp bên hàng giậu thuỷ lạp(**) ken dày, rồi khuất biệt sau hai cánh cửa gỗ của căn nhà lớn nhất – và cũng là căn nhà duy nhất nằm quay mặt về phía thung lũng phía Nam.

Glorfindel lần chần không biết mình có nên vào trong. Suy cho cùng đây là chuyện riêng của Elrond, anh chỉ tình cờ nhìn thấy rồi bám theo với những giả thuyết mông lung tự nghĩ. Tuy nhiên có một điều thường xuyên thôi thúc anh, mạnh hơn cả quy tắc “không tò mò tọc mạch chuyện đời tư” mà anh đặt ra. Glorfindel luôn muốn hiểu thêm về Elrond, kể cả những góc khuất phía sau vỏ bọc điềm tĩnh, lịch thiệp của anh ta. Anh khao khát muốn biết đối tượng có thể khiến Erestor hoàn toàn mở lòng là người như thế nào.

Chủ trọ không mảy may nghi ngờ câu chuyện bệnh nhân cũ đến cảm ơn bác sĩ của anh, có vẻ như Elrond rất được lòng ông ta. Sau vô số lời cảnh báo đại ý “bác sĩ đang tiếp người nhà” cùng không biết bao nhiêu biến thể của câu “cảm ơn, cháu hứa sẽ đợi ngoài cửa đến khi vị kia ra về” thì ông ta mới buông tha cho Glorfindel.

Anh dễ dàng tìm được căn phòng trên tầng ba, nằm cuối hành lang. Trái với tưởng tượng của phóng viên săn tin giật gân, chẳng có tiếng cãi cọ mắng chửi điên cuồng nào vọng ra từ phòng Elrond, cũng chẳng có cảnh người nọ túm cổ áo người kia khi anh quỳ xuống nhìn qua lỗ khoá. Tình hình không khác lúc trên phố là bao, một người vẫn tiếp tục nói, một người cố giữ bình tĩnh thỉnh thoảng mới lên tiếng đính chính vài điều. Cửa phòng cách âm quá tốt, lại thêm bữa tiệc sinh nhật ồn ào dưới tầng một nên Glorfindel nghe chữ được chữ mất. Dường gã đàn ông tóc bạch kim đang cố thuyết phục Elrond rời khỏi thị trấn, cùng đủ thứ khác về việc đỡ đầu, sỉ nhục dòng họ, tình yêu tội lỗi, chạy trốn, hôn ước, ám ảnh quá khứ và lễ cưới càng sớm càng tốt. _Tên tóc vàng biến đâu rồi nhỉ?_

Nào ngờ vừa dời mắt khỏi lỗ khoá, Glorfindel đã thấy gã tóc vàng đứng sát bên mình, hệt như một bóng ma không hơi thở, không tiếng động.

Anh từng kinh qua nhiều tình huống thót tim, nhưng chưa từng gặp trường hợp bị áp sát tự lúc nào không hay. Cố giữ giọng không run rẩy, anh thì thào vài lời xin lỗi cùng câu chuyện về bệnh nhân cũ đến cảm ơn bác sĩ. Song kì lạ thay, gã tóc vàng dường chẳng quan tâm đến sự có mặt của anh, cũng chẳng buồn liếc xuống. Hồ như với gã anh là một phần của sàn nhà. Gã áp cả hai tay lên cửa phòng, đăm đăm nhìn vào mặt gỗ sần sùi, môi mím chặt lại đầy giận dữ.

Lúc này Glorfindel đã nhìn kĩ khuôn mặt gã. Gã thực sự rất đẹp – một vẻ đẹp dễ khiến người ta rùng mình vì nó quá không thực, như thể gã không thuộc về trần thế. Nó làm anh liên tưởng tới ảnh trắng đen hoặc tượng cổ. Những đường nét đẹp đẽ cương nghị bị phủ dưới một lớp bụi thời gian, bị lịch sử xoá nhoà mất phần sống động, dần trở nên lạnh lẽo và thô cứng đến rợn người.

Lần đầu tiên giọng Elrond vút lên, dường cơn giận trong anh ta đã đến đỉnh điểm – thậm chí còn có phần hận thù khôn cùng: “Lúc đó ông cũng nói với Thranduil thế này, đúng không?”

Gã tóc vàng siết tay lại thành nắm đấm. Bờ vai rộng run lên khe khẽ. Trong một nhịp tim đập, Glorfindel đã sợ gã đạp chốt xông vào phòng, song gã chỉ lẳng lặng tựa trán lên cửa, môi mấp máy vài tiếng khó hiểu.

Người đàn ông kia đáp ngay, kèm một tràng cười lạnh lẽo: “Dĩ nhiên, làm sao ta có thể nhắm mắt làm ngơ cho thứ tình yêu _nhơ nhớp_ ấy được. Tình nguyện ra chiến trường là lựa chọn của thằng nhãi sa đoạ đó sau khi mọi chuyện bị phanh phui. Ta không nghĩ nó lại dễ kích động như thế. Thật may nhờ vậy mới có thể tách nó khỏi con vĩnh viễn. Ta không tưởng tượng được nếu còn sống nó có thể bôi nhọ thanh danh của con – và của _chúng ta_ đến nhường nào. Cả hai dòng họ đều không cho phép bất kì ai phá hoại hôn ước giữa con và con gái ta.”

“Tôi chưa từng quên hôn ước ấy, cũng như chưa từng nghĩ đến việc khiến Celebrían đau khổ.” Vị bác sĩ rít qua quai hàm nghiến chặt. “Nhưng tôi không thể tha thứ cho việc đẩy một người đến bên bờ vực vì những tin đồn vô căn cứ. Năm đó anh ấy đã hứa sẽ không tiến xa hơn. Chúng tôi chưa hề vượt quá giới hạn.”

“Chỉ việc hai đứa hôn nhau cũng đủ dấy lên vô khối đồn đoán trong giới thượng lưu. Đừng tưởng mọi gia nhân đều mù cả. Với ta, như thế đã là quá giới hạn. Không thể chấp nhận được.” Người đối diện nhả từng từ. “Không thể chấp nhận việc người thừa kế cơ nghiệp của hai dòng họ lại có thể yêu một gã đàn ông khác…”

Nước mắt gã tóc vàng lặng lẽ nhỏ giọt lên sàn gỗ, để lại từng vệt sẫm màu mặn chát. _Gã khóc sao?_ Glorfindel nửa ngạc nhiên nửa bàng hoàng, trước cuộc tranh cãi trong phòng, trước nỗi đau đớn như sờ thấy được của vị bác sĩ, và trước cảnh tượng lạ lùng đang diễn ra ngoài hành lang như một tấn kịch câm. _Gã là ai?_

Lồng ngực anh thốt nhiên thắt lại, nặng trịch. Trong khoảnh khắc, Glorfindel gần như không thở được. Anh loạng choạng đứng dậy, bước xuống chiếu nghỉ dưới cầu thang hòng tìm cho mình chút không khí, tránh xa không gian ngột ngạt trên lầu.

Khoảng vài phút sau anh nghe tiếng cửa đánh sầm vào tường, cùng tiếng gót giày nện xuống sàn gỗ đầy điên giận. Người đàn ông tóc bạch kim lao xuống cầu thang, không để ý Glorfindel đang đứng đó. Vạt áo ông ta phất mạnh qua tay anh. _Cẩn thận, nếu ông không muốn ngã gãy cổ trước khi xuống đến tầng trệt. Tôi rất sẵn lòng đưa tin về vụ đó._ Chàng phóng viên mỉa mai nghĩ, đoạn trở lên tầng hai. Gã tóc vàng kia không còn ngoài hành lang, điều đó khiến Glorfindel thoải mái hơn một chút.

Anh gõ nhẹ lên cánh cửa khép hờ, và người bên trong đáp bằng giọng khản đặc: “Ông còn muốn gì nữa? Tôi đã bảo mình sẽ sắp xếp rời khỏi đây sớm.”

“Không phải, tôi là phóng viê… à nhầm tôi là Glorfindel, có lẽ Erestor đã kể với anh về tôi. Tôi chỉ tình cờ có mặt ở đây. Xin thứ lỗi tôi đã lỡ nghe nửa cuối cuộc cãi vã của anh.” Glorfindel quyết định nói thật sau một hồi đắn đo suy tính. “Tôi muốn biết anh có ổn không.”

Anh nghe người trong phòng lẩm bẩm: “Phải rồi, Glorfindel…” và bầu không chìm vào tĩnh lặng đột ngột. Dễ một lúc lâu sau, khi anh bắt đầu tự hỏi mình có nên đi về, Elrond mới lên tiếng. Giọng anh ta nhẹ như gió xao xác.

“Mời vào. Trùng hợp thay, tôi cũng đang muốn gặp anh.”

_Khi em bảo mình có hôn ước định sẵn, tôi đã rất bất ngờ._

_Thật khó để diễn tả cảm xúc trong tôi lúc ấy, chỉ biết rằng sau một hồi lồng lộn, điên giận, thất vọng, thét gào điên cuồng, rốt_ _cuộc những con sóng cũng chịu quay về một điểm. Sự nhượng bộ trong cam chịu lẫn chán chường, song không còn cách nào_ _khác. Thú thực tôi có phần mừng cho em. Tôi biết những ông già cổ hủ trong gia tộc em sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho tình yêu_ _tội lỗi này. Em có sẵn mối ràng buộc với người khác đồng nghĩa với việc em không cần – đúng hơn là không thể – trói buộc cuộc_ _đời mình cùng tôi. Nghĩ về chuyện đó đã đủ đau đớn, viết ra giấy thế này còn khiến nỗi đau tăng gấp bội, song tôi vẫn giữ quan_ _điểm của mình, trước sau như một. Ngay từ đầu tôi đã là kẻ bại trận, tôi không muốn tình yêu của chúng ta hoá ra thứ dục vọng_ _chiếm hữu, lại càng không muốn kéo em vào ngõ cụt cùng mình._

_Em từng nhắc qua về cô gái ấy, về việc từ nhỏ mình đã xem cô như em gái, về thứ tình cảm giữa hai người với phần nghĩa nhiều_ _hơn phần tình. Em bảo mình không muốn làm cô ấy đau khổ. Nếu tôi ở vị trí của em, hẳn tôi cũng lựa chọn tương tự. Hai chúng_ _ta chỉ nên dừng ở đây, trong màn sương mờ mịt che kín những bí mật tăm tối. Tôi chỉ nên dừng ở đây, giữ lấy cho riêng mình_ _một mối tình vĩnh viễn không toàn vẹn._

_Hẳn em sẽ trách tôi rất nhiều, nhưng nếu phải bỏ xác nơi chiến trường lạnh lẽo, tôi vẫn sẽ mỉm cười vì biết em còn một con_ _đường khác. Quả thực cha đỡ đầu (hoặc cha vợ tương lai) của em khiến tôi hơi khó chịu, song xin ra chiến trường là quyết định_ _cuối cùng của tôi – trong tình trạng hoàn toàn tỉnh táo, chẳng liên quan gì đến cuộc nói chuyện kia. Nếu còn điều gì tôi có thể_ _làm cho em, có lẽ chính là việc này. Bảo vệ em và thị trấn đẹp đẽ nơi em từng sống, một lí do không tệ để tiếp tục cầm súng_ _đương đầu với cuộc chiến đỏ lửa phía trước._

_Nhân tiện, hôm qua tôi đã ghé thăm nhà thờ đá mà em hay kể, giữa những phút nghỉ hiếm hoi. Quả nhiên đó là một nơi chốn_ _tĩnh lặng, êm ả, tách biệt khỏi khu rừng luôn ầm ì tiếng bom tiếng súng. Tuy nhiên cảm giác yên bình ấy tan biến rất nhanh,_ _thay vào đó là nỗi cô độc cùng cực không gì sánh nổi. Vào khoảnh khắc quỳ dưới tượng Chúa, không còn bị phân tâm bởi_ _những âm thanh chiến trận, tôi mới nhận ra mình nhớ em đến nhường nào. Nỗi nhớ như nhát dao cứa sâu vào tâm trí, và kí ức_ _trào ra từ vết thương không khép miệng. Từng con đường chúng ta cùng sánh bước, từng rặng sồi xoà lá trên đầu, từng vạt_ _nắng lung linh trên vỉa hè ốp gạch nâu, từng góc phố cổ kính thơm hương hồng leo, từng gợn sóng trên mặt hồ nơi chúng ta_ _thường hẹn…_

_Giữa tiếng chuông chiều ngân vang, tôi siết lấy mặt thánh giá và nguyện cầu với Chúa điều duy nhất, từ tận đáy lòng._

_Không phải ước mong được sống sót trở về.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Dây ông lão hay hoa ông lão (Clematis) một loài hoa leo cảnh có độc, biểu tượng của vẻ đẹp tinh thần, sự bình yên ấm áp, động lực. Trong cảnh trên, xác hoa rơi lả tả ứng với việc tinh thần và mối quan hệ tưởng như bình yên của hai người EE bắt đầu lung lay. Ngoài ra, loài hoa này còn mang ý nghĩa cầu chúc bình yên cho các lữ khách – ở Part 1 EE đều tự nhận họ là những kẻ tha phương trốn chạy, thị trấn này chỉ là trạm nghỉ tạm thời. Việc EE đi dưới giàn hoa cũng giống như một lời khấn nguyện thầm lặng.
> 
> (**) Thuỷ lạp (Privet) cây bụi thấp thường trồng làm hàng rào, bờ giậu, hoa trắng ngà nở thành chùm rất thơm, có thể làm nước hoa. Mang ý nghĩa “sự ngăn cấm” ứng với mối quan hệ bị ngăn cấm của Thran và Elr.


End file.
